cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Xeres Gorogdrive
Delta 390 "Xeres Gorogdrive" Delta 3490 " Xeres Gorogdrive", is commonly called Drive in game by his friends. Drive serves as Second in Command of Delta Company. Drive is commonly working together with Ace Breao, and Ben1 Jackson with their squad Warriors of Carlac. Drive is a battle hardened clone who enjoys making explosions, which is something he would costantly get to do during The Clone Wars. Training on Kamino 'The Begining' Xeres or Delta 3490 was picked for a special expiremental growth accelterater that would make the soldier stronger, faster and more duable than the typical soldier. But the growth accelterator was defective and defected Xeres in a way. Most Kaminoan scientist thought that he was defective (such as Koi Sai). But the prime minister of Kamino gave Xeres another chance to make him a perfect soldier. 'Beta Squad' Beta squad was a Kaminoan training squad for clones that consisted of five members''' Xeres, Atom, Wes, Axe and Lune. They weren't the greatest squad, or the most gifted squad but the were destined to do great things in the clone wars.Right before their final test, a few ARCs know as Colt, Cards, Blitz and Havoc were watching them.' 'Final test' '''Beta squad had their final test planned out: Xeres and Axe would lead with a Z6-rotary blaster canon.And everybody else cover them. Omce the test begined Xeres started to take down droid after droid after droid! Until he was climbing the wall a commando droid blasted Xeres when he was climbing. Once Xeres hit the ground, his pod brother "Atom" shot the droid and went down from climbing to assist him. Xeres was incapacitated for ten minutes until he got back up and found that the test was over. The whole squad has passed, all except Atom. Xeres was defastated that his pod brother didn't pass. A while after the test Xeres was confronted by ARC trooper Colt, Cards and Blitz. "''Xeres. You have many skills, and we want you to perfect those skills, so we decided to give you ARC training." - Commander Colt to Xeres' 'Shadow squad' Xeres was transferred to a new ARC squad known as "''Shadow squad" to begin his ARC training. Xeres went to meet his new squad wondering what they would be like. Once he was where he was susposed to meet them the squad consisted of four members (including Xeres), "Cole" Delta 3488 rank: commander "Blaze" Delta 3591 rank: trooper "Shredder" Delta 3592 rank: trooper. After all of his training, it was time for the first battle of Geonosis. First half of the clone wars The first half of the clone wars had some of the most dangeous battles of the clone wars, Xeres wondered how long the Clone wars would last. First Battle of Geonosis Xeres was deployed in a LAAT from a cruiser seprately from his squad. Once landed there was droids and geonosians. He was making his way to the rendavous point to prodceed with their ultimate mission to permanatly take out a geonosisian spire. Once to the RV(rendavous point) he only saw Blaze there in front of the geonosian spire. "Where are the others?" " I think they are inside" "Well,lets find out." - Xeres to Blaze about to enter the spire. ''The spire 'Xeres and Blaze moved silently throughout the whole spire. Xere saw Cole and Shredder, he contacted them to let them know that they were inside. Once linked up, the squad ran for the weakest point of the spire. Xeres got out a ATOM bomb and primed the bomb. Once the charge was active, the squad ran for the exit of the spire and ran to a safe distance so the bomb explosion wouldn't affect them. Xeres set of the charge and watched as the spire came down to its ashes . "I love a good explosion in the morin'!" - Xeres after he set of the charge. After the charge went off, Cole contacted command to recieved further orders. ﻿﻿ ﻿﻿ ' 'The droid factory' After permanatly "taking out" a geonosian spire. Colt reieved orders to disable a droid factory in their sector. There was a few ways to get there, but the squad took the most shortest and dangerous canyon there. The canyon was filled with droids and Geo's. The squad barely made it out alive. Once at the entrance to the factory it was sealed shut. Xeres even tried setting charges on the door but t barely made a scratch. "''Sir, it won't budge. We need more firepower." "Ok I am contacting the scorpion for support." - Xeres and Cole. The scorpion is the squads personal ship. After waiting for a while the scorpion came. "This is Delta 3667! How may we assist you sir!?" "Take down that wall. And thats all!" ''- Delta 3667 to Cole. After the scorpion blew up the wall and allowed shadow squad to move inside the factory.Once inside the squad was ordered to take it out by going to the control room and set the factory on self-destruct protocol. The squad ran to the control room and Blaze went to the main termanail to set the factory on the self destruct protocol. Once the slice was complete, four super battle droids walked inside. Xeres started to shoot the droids down while the others took cover. After he took down the droids he said- " One down. Millions to go''." After the destruct protocols were initiated the squad quickly ran outside to veiw of the doomed factory. 'The Droid Cruiser' After the factory was demolished, Cole contacted command for further orders. After recieving orders Cole told his squad that their next mission was to search and destroy a separatist frigate that had codes and locations of many of their bases. On there way to the frigate, there was a core ship falling from the sky.The squad took cover quickly to get away from the blast zone. Once the core ship exploded, the squad contiuned their way to the frigate. Once there, the squad went though the entrance and contacted command to repeat their mission. Their Advisor said that they will have to split up throughout the ship to make their job of downloading the codes easier. Xeres was ordered to take out the docking bay. Cole ordered to take out the commando droid racks.Blaze ordered to take out the Navi computer. And Shredder ordered to take out the battle droid racks.Then their final orders was to rendavous at the bridge to download the data files. Once splitted up Xeres made his way to the docking bay. Once there he was about to set charges but a droideka rolled in and started to shoot Xeres.Xeres quickly took cover and started to shoot back. He knew that he couldn't beat his shield so he threw a EC detonator (basically a droid popper). After the droideka was disabled Xeres started setting enough charges that it would destroy the docking bay. After the charges were set, Xeres grabbed his rifle and ran for the bridge. Once at the bridge entrance, Xeres set off the charges he set in the docking bay. After a few minutes, Cole came in from the droid racks. "Did you hear anytihng from the others?" "Nothing. You?" "I heard nothing from them." "Well, with them or without them we still have a job to do." "Affirmative sir." - Xeres and Cole wondering were Blaze and Shredder where. After the breach charge was set and the door flew open,Xeres threw a thermal detontator and said- "This should wake em up!" After the two clones breached and cleared the bridge and downloaded the codes, they made their way to the main hangar. On their way to the hangar they saw Blaze's body on the ground with no head and Shredder's body with no arms. "So thats what happened to them. They didn't derserve to die like this." " I know Xeres, I know." - Xeres and Cole talking after they relized how Blaze and Shredder died. After making their way to the hangar and boarding a acclamator class assault ship, Xeres and Cole are talking to Jedi General Mace Windu about how many loses there was "Whats our loses?" "Heavy, sir." "The clones that lost their life today may be gone but are not forgotten." - General Windu to Cole and Xeres Space Battle of Ord Mantell After striking swiftly after the battle of Geonosis, Xeres finds himself inside a Ventor attack cruiser, awaiting for another mission. "I'm bored sir." "Well I'm bored as well. But anyway we are susposed to get new arcs for the squad." "Well, I am eager to meet them." "Tell me about it." - Xeres to Cole After waiting a few hours of boredom, the two clones get orders to meet their new squad members in the mess ( cafeteria). Once there. There were six clones waiting at the entrance of the mess. The first one to introduce themselves was a arc named "Slice". Slice introduced the other arcs: "Veck", "Brace","Reck", "Duo" and "Tek" After meeting the new squad members, the fleet of cruisers recieve a distress signal from a acclamator assault ship over Ord Mantell. The fleet quickly responded and jumped to hyperspace as soon as they were clear. Once there they saw the assault ship crashing down to the surface. Shadow squad got orders to board a separatist supply ship that was reinforcing the separatist fleet. After recieving their orders, the squad ran down to the hangar and got inside a LAAT and took off into the battle hardened out skirts of space Ord Mantell. Battle of Christophis Coming sooner................ Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Delta Company Category:Warriors of Carlac Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Captain